C2 Version 19.1
Version 19.1 What's new / changed in version 19.1: *Fixed issues with debt (which particularly affected people who have textdraws off) *Reset everyone's debt to 0$ *Added your debt (if you have any) to the money info textdraw (/$i) *Lowered medical fees a bit *Made houses get dirtier faster *Fixed an issue with delivering newspapers to houses right after a city start *Added a mid screen message with your fish catch *Added an option in /settings to disable the fish catch mid screen message *Added /pole (or /rod) to take out or put away your fishing rod quickly. *Added /crowbar to take out or put away your crowbar quickly. Extra Info... Medical Fees How medical fees are calculated: *Base medical fee rate (lower for cops, higher for civilians), adjusted by the prime rate (higher prime rate = lower medical fees, lower prime rate = higher medical fees) *Each day you have been alive since your last death reduces the rate by a tiny amount. *Each kill since your last death (except valid hit kills for hitmen) increases the rate by a tiny amount. *The result is the percentage of your total cash value (cash + bank + stocks + house storage) that you will pay, up to a certain maximum percentage / amount. *There is a minimum amount to pay even if you are poor. *Since it's always a percentage (< 50%), you cannot be zero'd. Because medical fees cannot be paid from your stocks, it is possible to go into debt however. *Storage value also includes all other items in your storage, except clothes (for now). *Having a pimp gives you a reduction on medical fees. *If the church likes you enough, there is a chance they will pay your medical fees. *The state pays your medical fees on your cnr birthdays. Life Insurance Bank Interest And Bank Insurance Debt Fishing Fish Slap / Fish Eat New Houses! Jail Appeals New Race Challenges House related missions Church Robbery Flower Missions *Life insurance is more expensive since medical fees are more expensive. *There is a small daily life insurance fee, based on your total value. **The bank interest rate fluctuates with the prime rate. **The bank insurance rate is fixed for now. **Bank interest and bank insurance are now done at the same time, so you can see how much you're receiving and how much you're paying. **Bank interest and bank insurance are paid every 2 gamedays. **Failure to pay medical fees, bail after death in jail, or taxes, will result in you being in debt. **Your outstanding debt will be applied to your next tax bill. **If you keep a debt for 2 game days in a row, one of your houses will automatically be sold to cover your debt (if you own any). You will receive the difference from the house sale. **You can check if you are in debt with the /moneyinfo command (/$i). **Debt usually results from being very poor, or owning high value properties and not having the funds to cover the property tax, or having all your funds tied up in stocks. **The fishing was changed to make it more interactive, and less "press button - receive fish". The total time you wait (even without a fishing rod) is actually lower than the old system, meaning you can fish more. **As I said on the what's new page, you can buy a fishing rod at any bait shop. The fishing rod is a clothes/accessories item, so it will be in your clothes inventory after you purchase it. **You can own multiple fishing rods, and you can sell fishing rods to other players just like other clothes items. **Holding (not just owning) your fishing rod will increase your chance of catching something while fishing, and will lower the time you wait (both waiting while fishing and in between /fish usage) **You can use /clotheswear to take out or remove your fishing pole, or the new /rod or /pole commands. **You can disable the mid screen "Your Catch: catch here" message in /settings **The amount of health / damage from fish slapping or fish eating used to be based only on the size of the fish compared to the max size for that type of fish. So a 4.5 lb trout could have been the same health as a 750lb shark. **It's now also based on general fish size, so the biggest fish will give the most health/damage. **There's also a new multiplier for each type of fish for fishslap, so some fish cause more damage than others (like the Piranha always has). You get to figure out which cause the most damage! **You've all seen the new houses in Las Venturas (visit Whitewood Estates if you haven't), but there's also new houses in SF and LS. **In SF, you will find the new houses in Financial (near downtown). These are nice 1 and 2 level townhouses with car save, so check them out! **In LS, there are a few new houses on admin hill (mostly on the west end), and a few new houses in the El Corona ghetto. **The new houses are now on the Online House Map (minus the exterior pictures). **You must have a sentence time of 1:30 or higher to appeal. **You cannot appeal if you have committed murder since your last jail release. **Your last crimes are cleared when you bail out of jail or are paroled, not when you escape. **Jury members are picked at random, from law enforcement agents and innocent civilians. **Jury members get 5000$ for voting, no matter what their vote is. So vote people! **There are new race challenges, so go do them! **House delivery missions add money to the house's storage **House maid missions are paid from the house's storage (except the bonus), if there's enough. If not, you are paid by umm, the maid agency I guess. **Paperboy deliveries also take a small amount from the house storage, if there's enough. **The only way you can prevent maids from cleaning your house is by keeping it clean yourself. **In case it's not clear, the church robbery is like a store holdup: you can leave the checkpoint at anytime to end the robbery, and you will receive the money you have collected until then. **The Church frowns upon church robberies. **Cops can now do flower missions **The flower mission can be started at any church Category:Script Versions